


Time Cannot Erase

by Bae_B_8



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Soltryce Academy (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B_8/pseuds/Bae_B_8
Summary: Just some short snippets in Elvariels life. Elvariel is a half drow, she's an original character for the Soltryce Days discord. You are welcome to read even if you are not apart of the discord. Terrible at summaries sorry. Title from My Immortal- Evanescence.





	1. Character Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, never done creative writing like this!

For anyone reading not in the Soltryce Days discord. (Which I doubt there is anyone)   
**Name** : Elvariel Ried  
 **Race** : Half-Drow  
 **Age** : 16, been at the academy 3 years  
 **Sexual** **O** **rientation** : Asexual/Pan-romantic   
**Class** : Divination Wizard /Bard  
 **Gender** : Female   
**Hometown** : Berleben  
 **Alignment** : Lawful Good  
 **Looks** : Golden brown eyes, long brown hair with white streaks, pale almost grey, freckles, tiny pointy ears, 5'3" 155"  
 **Known Languages:** Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Elvish, Sylvan  
 **Personality:** Elvariel is a friendly person once she can trust you. But she has a hard time trusting people because she was often the target of tormentors due to being half-drow, she is generally emotionally unstable. She spends most of her time studying or at the orphanage because children are less judgemental. Sometimes you can catch her humming tunes to herself or practicing her pan flute in the courtyard on cloudy days. She will kill anyone that threatens to hurt the children in the orphanage.

**Background** : Her mother and father had forbidden love. Mother, Layla Ried an empire human bard, and father, Vellas Doryn, an Xhorhasian drow. Her father does not know of her, disappeared before Elvariel was born, her mother did not tell him about Elvariel to keep all of them safe. Her mother's family has disowned her for the relationship and the child that came from it(Elvariel). So her mom worked on the docks in Berleben, to make money, one night there was an explosion that killed her mother. Elvariel went to the academy to learn more magic and was let in under the promise that she would always work for the empire. (Scholarship) and secretly to use her for experiments. Gets the occasional nightmares of her mother dying. Has one outside connection, Brusali, he's apart of the Righteous Brand, he was a close friend to Elvariel's mother and a pseudo uncle for Elvariel, he joined to Righteous Brand after her mother died.

D12/dodecahedron necklace. Hidden. The only thing from her father (if you are from SD you read nothing)

She knows a little about the Luxon, just what her mom knows and what little she can learn from tales, not much found at the school in it.


	2. News from the Docks (age 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close family friend, Brusali, brings some unfortunate news from the docks.

Elvariel hated waiting up long nights for her mother to return, she often worried about her, knowing the streets in Berleben, were dangerous at night. But some nights work was late on the docks, shipments came in later than expected so it wasn't unheard of for her to arrive home late, but this night felt longer. So she stayed up studying the arcane books mother had found or stolen rather.   
It was well past midnight and the fire had almost died down when almost completely asleep in her book a knock startled her awake. Immediately alert, she sprang up grabbing a dagger that laid beneath a cushion. Cautiously stepping towards the door she heard another knock.

  
"Elvariel!" recognizing the voice, she rushed up to the door, hesitating to open it.

  
"Brusali? Is that you?"

  
"Yes, Pokey Puppy, let me in please"

  
Opening the door she is greeted by the face of an older human, covered in soot, face pulled up in a sorrowful look.   
Elvariel looked at him, fearing the worse but not ready to accept where her mind went, she cried out.  
"Brusali! What happened? Where is Mumma?"  
Ushering him in and turning to get a wash rag, he reaches out an arm to stop her.   
"Elli, there was an accident... an explosion down by the docks... your mother... she was in the middle when it went off..."  
Feeling the ground drop beneath her, Elvariel began to fall to the floor, her worst fears had come true. Her eyes welled up with tears "No..."  
Brusali, catching her "I am so sorry, I searched for her, everyone searched, there was so much lost..."  
Elvariel clinging to his shirt, "no..." letting out a choked sob, hitting him with little strength "no!" she cried out again.  
Brusali, voice breaking as he wrapped arms around her, one coming up to cradle her head.   
"I know, I loved her too" Brusali was the closest thing Elvariel had to an uncle, he was mother's best friend. The tears grew stronger, pulling Brusali in hoping to ground her some, they let moments pass both crying, mourning the one they loved. Eventually, Elvariel whispers in a broken voice ragged from tears, "What's going to happen to me... mumma was the other family I had..."

"You have me, I won't leave for the military, I can tell them I have to be here for you"   
Elvariel head shoots up, attempting to look at him in the face. "No, you always talked about wanting to join the Righteous Brand, mumma would want you to go, I can find a way to take care of myself... I could go to the Academy, see if they'll take me in under scholarship"   
He sighed knowing this wasn't a conversation to have at the moment, pulling her back in for a hug. "We'll figure something out Pokey, right now we need to rest"   
Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Brusali lifted her up like a child much smaller than she was and carried her to bed.   
"Can you stay with me? I... I don't want to be alone..." Elvariel whispered.  
"Of course" Brusali set her down in the bed, spoked the fire, and gently ran fingers through her hair. When she wasn't falling asleep he began to hum a tune her mother would when she woke up sick. It eased her enough to fall asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping he washed up and added a few logs to the fire, and then rested himself on top of the covers next to Elvariel and tried to rest himself. 

Elvariel woke that morning hoping that it was all a horrible dream and her mother would be in the place Brusali was the night before. But she woke with puffy eyes and a sore throat from crying herself to sleep.   
Brusali had already woke up and tended to the fire, he had a kettle over the fire and some nuts a dried fruits laid out. Noticing Elvariel waking he sat at her bedside "Hey, how you feeling?"   
She rubbed at her eyes "I wanted it to be a dream" Brusali pulled her into a hug, wishing himself it was a dream. After hugging for a little bit longer he got back up and returned to the kettle to finish morning tea.

"We can go down there when you are ready if you want. There is probably not much to see, but if that's what you want to do then we will do it" he said after setting down a cup for her.   
Elvariel reached for the cup, slight tremors running through her hand.   
"I... I... I just want to see it for myself." She nodded, knowing seeing it would change anything but it could help with closure.

~~  
When they get to the docks there are still crews cleaning up some injured still helping out and bodies laying in a cart covered by a haphazard sheet. Elvariel turns her head into face Brusali, when a gnome man rushes up, "Brusali! I am so glad you are alright! I hadn't seen you all night I feared the worse" noticing Elvariel "is this... Laylas girl?" he dropped his voice some.   
"Yes" Brusali replied pulling Elvariel closer "we came here... to see if there was anything... to give her closure."  
"Oh, no... there was nothing to be found..." he stops and looks down at Elvariel, her face hidden in Brusali's cloak "Here" he fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a small bag that jingles with coins "the job was already paid for... the master divided up the money this morning... this was her share" and passes the bag to Elvariel. "The crew... the ones that survived.... we split our shares to the families that lost someone" She stares at it for a moment before grabbing it and clutching it in her hand. "I know it's not much more... but Layla, she was great... she was so good to us" his voice catching, "we'll all miss her kid" "Thank you" she whispers. Brusali pulls her close, "Come on, we can get closer if you want or we can go back home"   
Elvariel eyes the wreckage, sniffling "I think... I want to go home"   
"Okay, let's stop by the bakery, I don't think you wanna do any baking today, and I don't either"

Back home with fresh loaves of bread and a small pot of stew. Elvariel steps over to her mother's trunk and sits in front of it for a while silently weeping until she opens it and pulls out her favorite cloak her mother wore. She had always found reasons to "borrow" it, it was blue and lined in a silk-like material, and warm wool on the outside.


	3. This is not goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvariel leaves for Rexxentrum, leaving a letter behind to Brusali.

A few days after the accident Elvariel packs her bags late at night taking her mother’s cloak and remembering to tuck away the necklace from her father. She waits until she’s sure Brusali is asleep and leaves him this letter before sneaking off.

  
Dear Brusali,

I’m sorry for leaving like this. But I know you would let me leave any other way. 

Please don’t worry about me, I’m sure you’ve already figured out where I have gone, but it’s the safest place for me. Mother always wanted me to learn more magic, and I know if she could have, she would have sent me to the academy. 

You’ve always been like an uncle to me, but I want you to go and live your dream as well and don’t put it off for me, mother would have also wanted this for you. 

I am going to ask the academy to take me in under scholarship, I know I am a little bit young but I know I have potential, and I can stay at the orphanage if they don’t want to take me right away. 

I will be safe, I know the capital of the Empire is no place for some one of Xhorhasian blood, even if it’s just half of me. But I know if I don’t make trouble the law won’t bother me. Aside from them I can deal with a little harassment from the locals, mum raised me tough, so I could handle stuff like this. If you can, please write to me when you leave for the military, I’ll look for a letter addressed to me at the Orphanage. 

I love you dearly and don’t think of this as goodbye, we can see each other again. 

Love, Elvariel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every Kudo left I'll give my cat a treat.


End file.
